Movie watching time! (Frozen x Rise of the guardians)
by Crazyfangirl237
Summary: What if a crazy fan girl summoned all her fandoms and made them watch their own movies? Find out. (Frozen x Rise of the Guardians)
1. Chapter 1

Movie watching time! (Frozen x Rise of the Guardians)

**Hello there my beloved readers! This is a new series that I created. Basically I take a movie or 2 and let *cough* make *cough* the characters watch their own movies! And I let them give their own feedback and I give my own feedback too! And I will be posting on different books, so yeah. This week, we picked Frozen and Rise of the Guardians! Mainly because I'm a major Jelsa shipper, I love these movies, and I have nothing else to pick. But I don't know which movie to do first so I leave you guys to pick! Put your vote in the Reviews section. What movie first, Frozen or Rise of the Guardians?**

THIRD PERSON

"Elsa, how long have you been sitting at your chair signing papers?" Elsa's younger sister, Anna curiously said as she peered at the bored Snow Queen. It was late at night but the 2 sisters were still up and about.

"I forgot counting after 4 hours or so…" Elsa said tiredly. She loved the new life of being queen and controlling her powers but being queen is exhausting

Anna wandered around her sister's room, poking at every crook and nanny. While Elsa sighed and opened another letter envelope. She flattened the folded paper out and surveyed it. After reading the paper, she groaned in frustration.

"What is it?" Anna said as she crept over to her sister

"Another letter from the kingdom of Weslton." Elsa said

"What does it say?" Anna peered over her shoulder

"The duke is pleading for us to be exchange partners again." Elsa huffed

"That's the 23rd this week." Exclaimed Anna

"I know, right?" Elsa said as she stood up from her desk, straightened her knee long dress out. She usually wore her long ice dress but now it's just different. She had her hair in her usual messy fish braid and with the bangs up. Anna has her strawberry blonde hair in her usual 2 braids and wore a simple green dress.

Elsa stood up from her chair and headed for the door. "Screw those stupid papers. Queen's need some fun once in a while right?" she asked and Anna broke into a big grin as they both stepped out of the study

They both quietly crept farther into the halls. No one was supposed to be up this late at night because it was curfew time. So the sisters tried their best to stay silent. They heard occasional murmurs of maids in the hallways and Elsa shushed Anna while her sister tried to hold back her giggles.

They softly pushed the double doors and ran to the middle of the throne room. The 2 laughed nd giggled as they ran and danced around the room.

"Do it Elsa! Do it!" Anna cheered

"Alright!" Elsa said."Ladies and gentlemen…" Elsa said like a magician

"For my first trick, I will make a real life snow reindeer!" Elsa said

Anna cheered and clapped. Elsa waved her arms around and slowly made a reindeer out of snow, at first it just stood there and then it moved its head around and started to trot and walk. It nuzzled to Anna and Anna petted its furry back.

"And for my next trick, I will make a huge snow slide!" Elsa said, then she stomped her foot and a big snow mountain erupted under the feet of the 2 sisters which caused them to stick high up in the air that they touched the roof of the throne room. Elsa spread her arms and a smooth slippery path was created downwards the mountain. The 2 laughed and giggled as they slid down the enormous snow slide.

They played in the snow, just like they did when they were kids. After years of shutting Anna out, Elsa has a ton of things to make up for Anna. She felt like the fun part of Anna rubbed on her.

After minutes of playing, the sisters collapsed on the snow, panting but grinning.

"That was fun." Anna said

"It sure is." Elsa answered back

Anna stood up in a sitting position, when something caught her eye. She stared at it wide eyed before tapping Elsa on the shoulder. "What is it?" Elsa asked, sitting up. Anna, still wide eyed, pointed behind her. Elsa cautiously looked behind her and saw a rainbow, there in the middle of the room.

What? How could a rainbow appear in the middle of the room at night?

The 2 stared at it, dumbfounded.

"Must be some sort of optical illusion…." Anna said, and then suddenly, the rainbow moved. Nearer and nearer to the 2 girls.

"That's no illusion Anna." Elsa said as she quickly stood up and helped her sister get up as the rainbow was getting nearer and nearer. They both ran from the rainbow but it seems like it was chasing them.

Elsa suddenly tripped, which caused Anna to trip to. And they both gave a sharp cry as the rainbow grew fingers and scooped the 2 up.

The 2 were swallowed up by the whole rainbow and they were swirled around in a circular path of colors. They screamed as they were tossed around and suddenly, they were dropped into something that they were about to know.

=== (TIME SKIP) ===

At the North Pole, the 5 guardians were having their usual meetings. Seeing if there were any dangers, how the kids are, how they are. Everyone had to give updates. Tooth was gushing about a child's teeth.

"I mean, she flossed really well! I put a dollar under her pillow!" Tooth gushed

"Alright, thanks Tooth." North said. "And how about you, Sandy?"

The gold man made a little thumb up and a child sleeping in bed.

"Alright, thanks Sandy. How about you Bunny?"

"Nothing happened much." The big pooka said

"Alright. How about you, Jack?"

"Made a huge blizzard in Paris." The teen answered

Everyone huffed. It was indeed a boring month for them. Nothing much happened.

"Hey! What is that?" Tooth noticed a rainbow, there at the top of the huge globe in the middle of the room. Everyone stood up from their seats and walked forward, studying the rainbow. Then, the rainbow shifted and began to move and sucked each guardian in.

Everyone gave a yelp as they were surrounded by colors. And then, they were dropped into somewhere who knows what.

=== (TIME SKIP) ===

The 2 sisters landed on something soft. And when they opened their eyes, they found their selves landing on plush chairs with arm rests. They looked around and found themselves in a cold air conditioned room with a giant flat screen T.V in the front of the room. There were other chairs and they saw the strangest combination of people they ever seen. There was a man with a long white beard, another was a short plump man that looks like he was made out of golden sand. Another was a woman with feathers around her body and wings. Another was a large bunny like animal. There was a boy with white hair, wearing a blue hoodie and holding a hooked staff? And a man with pale skin and wore a black dress sat there in which he looks like he was cuffed to the chair by his waist. Some of the chairs were still empty and there was a rug in the middle of the room.

Everyone looked at each other in discomfort. Elsa leaned to her little sister. "Anna, where in the world are we?" Elsa whispered nervously

"I don't know." Anna said, obviously petrified. She fixed her eyes around the room. "Okay, tell me if I'm dreaming or is there really a giant kangaroo in this room?"

"Nope, I see it too." Elsa said

Suddenly, the T.V screen gave a faint glow, and an image of a 21 year old girl with long brown hair and green snake eyes appeared. She wore a green sweater and denim jeans. She had a IPod connected to a clipboard.

"Hello there. I know, you have a ton of questions. First of all, I'm Julianne; you can call me Julia for short. And all of you are movie characters from specific movies. Now, I'm going to let you all watch your own movies." Julianne said. "Now, we will be watching your 2 movies today. Frozen and Rise of the Guardians."

_Frozen? _Elsa thought, was this because of her powers?

"Now, we are about to get started." Julianne said, looking at her watch, "We just need to wait for a couple of Rise of the Guardians and Frozen members."

Just then, a rainbow swirl appeared and Kristoff and Sven landed on one of the chairs beside Anna and Sven landed on the carpet. Anna's face brightened as soon as she saw Kristoff.

"Kristoff!" Anna said

"Anna? Where in the world are we?" Kristoff asked, me and Anna just shrugged.

More rainbow tubes appeared and a couple of kids appeared. They went up to the… people and acted like they were celebrities. And they kept saying things like 'Santa Clause' and the 'Tooth Fairy' and the 'Easter Bunny.'

"Alright, kids, settle down settle down." Julianne said

Another rainbow tunnel appeared and Hans landed on his chair. A cuff was immediately strapped around his waist. "Wait, what? What am I doing here?" Hans questioned

"What is he doing here?!" Anna exclaimed at Julianne as she pointed to Hans

"Why you little-" Elsa said as she pulled the sleeves up to her shoulders, like she was going to engage fighting, stood from her chair and started towards Hans. Obviously, Elsa was still not over the 'incident'.

Anna held Elsa back by her shoulders. "Whoa, settle down. We're here to have fun, right?" Julianne reasoned

"Yeah, being in the same room with the guy who tried to kill you is fun." Elsa said sarcastically as she sat on her chair

"Alright. Now we only have to wait for one more." Julianne said. Suddenly, another one of the rainbow swirls appeared and Olaf was soon in the room. "Olaf!" Elsa and Anna exclaimed

"Hello!" Olaf said. Everyone looks surprised, except for the Frozen cast. Since no one really saw a live snow man before except them.

"Hello Olaf, you can just have a seat next to Elsa." Julianne said

Olaf nodded as he hopped to the seat next to Elsa.

"Okay, as I said, we will be watching 2 movies today."

"Wait, what is a movie?" Elsa asked

"Oh, right," Julianne said, mentally face palming. "You Frozen members are from the 18th century. Well, a movie is just a bunch of pictures that shows a story."

"Ooh! Like a book?" Anna said

"Something like that." Julianne said, "Alright. Members of Rise of the Guardians, meet the members of Frozen! First, the Frozen cast. That is Kristoff and Sven." Julianne pointed to Kristoff and the reindeer on the floor. The 2 gave a small wave. "That is Hans." Julianne pointed to the guy with side burns as the sisters gave a small growl. "That is Olaf." Julianne pointed to the snow man.

"Hi my name's Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Everyone had small smiles on their faces. The children started to poke around Olaf. "Wow, are you real?" "How can you move?" "What is this thing?" A kid pulled out his stick arm

"Okay, kids, that's enough." Julianne said as the kids scurried back to their seats. "Now, she's Anna." Julianne pointed to Anna. "Hi!" Anna said, people said their 'hi's and some waved.

"Finally, she's Elsa."Julianne pointed to Elsa. Elsa gave a smile to everyone.

"Now, let's meet the Rise of the Guardians cast!"

**Hello guys! I'm going to stop here. The next chapter is where you'll meet the ROTG casts. I'm sorry, I've been wanting to do this series for so long! Plus, I need you guys to help me out. Questions!**

**Q: What movie would you want me to do first? Frozen or ROTG?**

**Answer in the Reviews section!**

**Happy reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there my beloved readers! Thank you all for your very wonderful reviews. Most of you chose Frozen so here it is!**

Chapter 2

THIRD PERSON

"Now, this is North, also known as Santa Clause." Julianne pointed to North. Anna was immediately perplexed by this. "OMG! Santa's here!" Anna said jumping up in her seat. "Anna, sit down." Elsa said to her sister. "Geez Louise fine I will." Anna huffed as she sat back in her seat. North just chuckled, "Nice to meet you." He said in a jolly voice

"Now he is the Sandman." Julianne pointed to the short gold man. He gave a smile and waved. "Hello there, Mr. Sandman!" Anna said. The man just waved. "Pardon him, he is mute." Julianne said. "Wait," Elsa said, "Use your hands." She instructed the Sandman. Sandy made hand gestures. _You can understand sign language? _He said, Elsa nodded. "Yes, I understand you."

"Wow, Elsa, I didn't know you speak sign language." Anna said, Elsa shrugged

"The large kangaroo over there is Bunnymund, the Easter Bunny." Julianne gestured to the big rabbit on one of the chairs. Some people had smiles, giggled, or even straight out laughed

"Oy! I am a bunny!" said the rabbit in a Australian voice.

"Yeah whatever." Julianne dismissively waved her hand."She is Toothiana, the Tooth Fairy." The Frozen members saw a flash of green and pink and suddenly, something was prying open Elsa's mouth. Elsa found the fairy looking intently at her teeth. "Ooh, her teeth are even whiter that Jack's!" the fairy said in complete happiness.

"Tooth, fingers off the mouth." Julianne ordered

"Oh, sorry." Tooth said apologetically. "It's not every day you meet people with shiny teeth." The fairy glided back to her seat.

"Now, he is Jac-"

Then, a little girl appeared in the screen next to Julianne. "Hey sis what are you-"she noticed the characters. "Oh, I see. You already rounded them up." She looks like a 10 year old and wore a cookie monster t shirt and pants.

"Guys, this is my very nosy little sister, Juliet." Julianne said, pointing to Juliet. They look almost identical except for the height and age.

"Hi! I'm Juliet!" Juliet said happily

"OMG! You are so cute!" Anna gushed, everyone nodded in agreement

"Thank you." Juliet smiled widely

"Yeah, like I was saying, he's Jack Frost." Julianne pointed to the dude with white hair. He gave a small wave.

"Okay, now that you guys have met, let's get on with the movies!" Julianne said. "Juliet, would you do the honors?"

Juliet nodded and scurried somewhere else. She came back after a few moments with a box.

"For the first movie… we'll watch…" Julianne stuck her hand in the box and pulled out a strip of paper. She flattened it out, read it, and raised her head,

"Frozen."

The Frozen team got a bit nervous. Wouldn't it be weird if you let a bunch of strangers watch your whole life story?

"Okay. Let's get started. I'll just give a few simple rules. Rule 1; No one's allowed to attack each other." Julianne said wearily, glancing at Pitch and Hans

"Rule 2; No one's allowed to poke at the T.V." Julianne said as she gestured to Anna who was up and about poking the screen multiple times. Anna regained herself, gave a small 'sorry' and went back to her seat.

"Rule 3; Feel free to get snacks from the refrigerator." Julianne said, and then noticing there's no refrigerator in the room. "Wait, where the fudge is the fridge?"

"Juliet!" she said, "Did you forget to install the fridge?" Julianne crossed her arms. Juliet gave a nervous chuckle

Sighing, Julianne tapped at her I pad, and a mechanical door was open and a small mini fridge was slid in place.

"Alright, that's all the rules. No fighting, and have fun. Goodbye." Julianne said

"BYE!" Juliet screeched and they both disappeared from the T.V, the room went dark, people clapped and it started.

(**BOLD- Movie part**

NORMAL- Characters are saying something

_**BOLD AND ITALIC- Song)**_

**We start under the freezing lake of ice. Then suddenly, a saw cuts through it. It continues to saw and the screen goes to a scene where men are sawing through the ice. And they start to sing.**

_**ICE HARVESTERS**_

"_**Born of cold and winter air**_

_**And mountain rain combining**_

_**This icy force both foul and fair **_

_**Has a frozen heart worth mining."**_

_This makes sense, _Elsa thought. _Ice powers are both beauty and danger…_

"_**So cut through the heart, cold and clear**_

_**Strike for love and strike for fear."**_

**A young boy with blonde hair comes to view with a small reindeer. They both take bite from a carrot.**

"That's us, Sven! We're in the movie!" said Kristoff and Sven nudged him in the knee with delight

"_**See the beauty, sharp and sheer**_

_**Split the ice apart!**_

_**And break the frozen heart."**_

"**Hup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!**"

**Kristoff tries to struggle to get a block of ice out of the water in which he fails and leaves him splashed with water. Sven licks his wet cheek.**

A few small smiles went throughout the room. "You both look so cute when you were kids…" Anna gushed. Kristoff smiled and sort of blushed.

**Sharp spikes of ice try to overtake the men in a threatening way, and the workers try to fight back.**

"_**Beautiful! Powerful! Dangerous! Cold!**_

"_**Ice has a magic can't be controlled.**_

_**Stronger than one, stronger than ten.**_

_**Stronger than a hundred men!**_

**Fjord horses drag ice plows. And the sun sets while lanterns are being lit.**

"_**Born of cold and winter air**_

_**And mountain air combining**_

_**This icy force both foul and fair**_

_**Has a frozen heart worth mining**_

_**So cut through the heart, cold and clear.**_

_**Strike for love and strike for fear.**_

_**There's beauty and there's danger here.**_

_**Split the ice apart!**_

_**Beware the frozen heart…"**_

**Kristoff manages to get a block of ice out of the water and Kristoff struggles to put the block of ice on the sled that was attached to Sven. They both follow the big sleds and they move across the mountain, beneath the snow and descend upon a humble little castle rested on a fjord. We stop in a room in which contains a bed and in it sleeps the young Elsa. Young Anna suddenly pops out on her bed.**

"**Elsa? Psst! Elsa. Psst!" Young Anna tries to wake her sister up**

**Elsa doesn't move an inch.**

"**Wake up. Wake up!" Anna shakes Elsa awake**

"That's us, Elsa! When we were kids!" Anna pointed out eagerly, a small smile crept on Elsa's face, but she remembered what is about to happen next and soon, it turned to a frown. Jack saw her reaction and wondered why she acted so strangely.

"**Anna, go back to sleep…" Elsa grumbled**

Elsa blushed and she slumped down on her chair.

**Anna rolls over and she puts all her weight on Elsa.**

"**I just can't! The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!" Anna says in a drama voice**

Now it was Anna's turn to blush at her antics.

"**Go play by yourself." Elsa shoves Anna and Anna lands on the floor, butt-first. She groans in defeat when a idea clicked in her head.**

"**Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna said, Elsa's eyelids open and she smiles.**

**Now we turn into a scene in which the sisters were running down the staircase and Anna is now wearing winter boots.**

"Wait, it wasn't snowing outside. How could you guys build a snowman?" Jack asks wearily. And before Elsa could answer, Anna piped up. "You're about to know."

"**Come on come on come on!" Anna says excitedly. Elsa tries to shush her but Anna is far too excited. The girls sneak into the ball room and Elsa shuts the door.**

"**Do the magic! Do the magic!" Anna says excitedly**

"What magic?" ROTG crew says at once, Elsa just cocks her head to the side

**Elsa giggles and waves her hands together. Snowflakes appear and it formed a little snowball in her hands. **

Jack looks at Elsa with wide eyes. She has become more interesting than ever. "Why, she's like you, Jack!" North bellows. "What do you mean, 'he's like me'?" Elsa asked, confused. "The name's Jack _Frost." _He said, emphasizing the words as he formed a snowflake in his palm. Elsa nodded.

**Elsa holds up the snowball for Anna to inspect. "You ready?" Elsa asked and Anna nodded. Elsa threw the snowball in the air and it erupts to little snow flakes. Anna jumps and dances around while catching snowflakes on her tongue and nose. "This is amazing!" Anna says**

"**Watch this!" Elsa says, and she stomps her foot on the ground which created a ice rink. Anna giggles as she slides on the floor.**

**(Montague) The sisters both roll balls of snow and pile them together and they build a snowman. Elsa moves his stick hands around and says in a goofy voice; "Hi my name is Olaf! And I like warm hugs!"**

"That's me!" Olaf says happily

**Anna runs over and hugs Olaf. "I love you Olaf!"**

A few 'aaw's were heard. "I love you too, Anna!" says Olaf enthusiastically

**Anna and Olaf seem to glide through the ice when Elsa propels them from behind by her powers. **

Elsa's eyes started to water as she knows it will happen, Anna looks at her cautiously. "Elsa…" she says. Jack observes her carefully and wonders why she's acting like this when they look so cheerful when they were kids.

**The 2 slide down a snow slide and Anna jumps off a peak into mid air. **

"**Catch me!" Anna says, Elsa makes another snow peak. "Gotcha!"**

**Anna keeps on jumping and Elsa keeps on making peaks for her. Anna was jumping faster and Elsa was struggling to catch up.**

"**Slow down!" Elsa said**

"Oh **no**," Jack says

**Elsa slips. And a streak of her ice powers strikes Anna in the head. Anna tumbles down a snow bank and falls to the floor, unconscious.**

Tears were now falling down Elsa's eyes. She buried her head in her hands while Anna pats her back soothingly. Everyone gasped and looked at the 2 in pity. They were scared for the child.

"**ANNA!" Elsa says and she watches in horror as she saw part of her hair turn white. "MAMA! PAPA!" Elsa cries out. The room began to get covered in ice spikes. The parents burst through the door.**

"**Elsa, what have you done? This is getting out of hand!" The king says, and the queen takes Anna in her arms.**

"**It was an accident, I'm sorry Anna…" Elsa says**

**The queen feels Anna's forehead. "She's ice cold."**

"**I know where we have to go…" the king says**

Everyone looks at the sobbing Elsa, in fear of what might happen next.

**(A/N SO here is the intro! Sorry! But I ran out of time! See you guys in the next chapter! Happy reading!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

THIRD PERSON

**The scene cuts to where the king shifts through a shelf and picks a specific book. He opens it and a ancient map fell on the floor.**

**While carrying the girls, the king and queen ride their horses out of the kingdom and into the forest. Frost was left in their wake making a trail behind them. They pass by Kristoff and Sven and they ponder about the strange trail. **

"**Ice?" Kristoff asks**

"I think this is how I met them…" Kristoff mutters

**Kristoff rides Sven as they follow the trail of ice. "Faster, Sven!"**

**The trail leads the 2 off to the end of a deep valley. They hide behind a rock and peek. Meanwhile, the King holds the frightened Elsa and the Queen carries the unconscious Anna.**

"**Please, help. My daughter…" the King pleads to the air**

**Suddenly, a bunch of rocks that were sitting peacefully nearby tumble towards the family's feet. Elsa looks shaken, in fear that the rocks could crush them. Luckily, the rocks stop right at their feet and they unfold. There they saw bunches of bright troll faces.**

"**It's the King…" one troll says**

**Kristoff watches intently from his hiding place. "Trolls…?" the rock they were peeking from unfolds and there reveals Bulda.**

"**Shush, I'm trying to listen…"**

**Sven licks her on the cheek. A smile spread on Bulda's face as he hugs them close. "Cuties. I'm gonna keep you."**

Everyone smiled.

**Back down, the crowd of trolls part way for a special troll. He is known as Grand Pabbie. He approaches and nods politely.**

"**Your Majesty," Grand Pabbie says. "Born with the powers, or cursed?"**

"**Born. And they're getting stronger." The king says. The Queen kneels down so the troll could examine Anna closer.**

"**You are lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed. But the head can be persuaded."**

**The King was determined to save his daughters life. "Do what you must."**

"**I recommend we remove all magic. Even memories of magic, to be safe… But don't worry, I'll leave the fun."**

**The troll pulls out a glowing energy from Anna's head. The family could see the memories floating above her head. The girls in their night gowns playing in the ballroom turns into them skating on the fjord in their winter gear. He collects the memory back in his hand and puts it back in Anna's mind. A smile forms on Anna's face.**

"That's why I never remembered…" Anna muttered. Elsa stared at her lap, droplets of tears were falling down on her face and they turned solid before they could even hit the ground. "It was my fault…" Elsa muttered. "No, Elsa," Anna said. "It was no one's fault." Everyone watched the interaction of the 2 with awe.

"**She will be okay…" Grand Pabbie says.**

"**But she won't remember I have powers?" Elsa asks**

"**Listen, Elsa. Your powers will only grow…" Grand Pabbie turns as he speaks. And he created an image of Elsa forming beautiful snowflakes.**

"**There's beauty in it…" The image shows Elsa throw a snowflake in the air and it floats there for a moment**

"**But also great danger." The snowflake now turns red and Elsa gasps**

"**You must learn to control it." Grand Pabbie says. "Fear, will be your enemy."**

**The images now show the adults that surrounded Elsa panic and attack her. Elsa whimpers and buries her face in her father's chest. The King wraps his arms around her protectively.**

"**No. We'll protect her. She can learn to control it. I'm sure." The King says**

**While the King speaks, the scene goes to various places. "Until then, we'll lock the gates. " It shows the kingdom gates closing. "Reduce the staff." The castle shutters close. "We will limit her contact with people. Keeping her powers hidden from everyone…" It now shows where Elsa's furniture being removed from their former room. "Including Anna."**

**Anna watches, dazed, confused, and sad as she watches Elsa go into a room and shut her out.**

The scene ends. Anna was close to crying. "Anna…" Elsa said. "I never wanted to shut you out. It never really crossed my mind." Tears stared to form in her eyes. "But I might hurt you."

Everyone watched the 2. The screen fades back and Julianne and Juliet appears. "I feel sorry for you 2…" Juliet says.

"Alright, on to the next scene!" Julianne says, and they disappear once again

**The scene focus on a window and you could clearly see falling snow outside. Anna suddenly comes to view and as soon as she saw the snow, she perks up happily and runs down the hall. She stops at a door.**

"**Elsa?" she asks, and then she does this special knock. **

"_**Do you wanna build a snowman?**_

_**Come on let's go and play!**_

_**I never see you anymore."**_

**Anna peeks under the doorframe.**

"_**It's like you've gone away!"**_

**The scene turns to Anna playing with 2 dolls, sighs, and flopping them down in defeat.**

"_**We used to be best buddies**_

_**And now we aren't**_

_**I wish you would tell me why!**_

_**Do you wanna build a snowman?"**_

**Anna sings through the key hole. **

"_**It doesn't have to be a snowman…."**_

**Elsa speaks through the door. "Go away, Anna."**

Elsa's heart wrenched. She never knew how much it hurts for Anna to hear that.

**Anna sighs in disappointment. "Okay bye…."**

**Behind the door, Elsa peeks through the window. Suddenly, her hands freeze the windowsill. She gasps, in fear.**

**The King slips some gloves on Elsa's hands.**

"**The gloves will help." The King pats her hand. "See? Conceal it," Elsa joins him. "Don't feel it. Don't let it show…"**

"How did you have a good childhood?" North asks intently. "Did you come out to play once or never?" Elsa shrugs. "Sometimes, when my parents aren't around, I turn my room into a skating rink. Only there's no one to skate with." Elsa casts a quick glance at Anna.

**The net scene appears and Anna- who looks years older- sing her song.**

"_**Do you wanna build a snowman?**_

"_**Or ride our bike around the halls?"**_

**Anna dangerously rides on a bike made for 2 and she crash lands down the stairs. She seemed to be caught by one of the suits of armor while a broken bike was on the ground.**

"_**I think some company is overdue.**_

_**I started talking to the pictures on the walls…!"**_

**Anna runs in the portrait room and she positions herself on a couch.**

"**Hang in there, Joan." She says to a painting of great Joan of Arc.**

Everyone just laughed. "Wow, Anna, I didn't know you have gone crazy just because of me shutting you out…" Elsa says in between giggles. "Oh shut up…" Anna mutters as she nudges Elsa in the shoulders. Jack watches Elsa and found out that her laugh was the best thing he had ever heard. (AAAAAAHHHH!)

"_**It gets a little lonely,**_

_**All these empty rooms."**_

**Anna positions herself upside down against a grandfather clock. Her feet matches the rhythm of the pendulum and she clicks her tongue to the rhythm.**

"_**TICK, TOCK, TICK, TOCK."**_

**The scene turns to Elsa's room and you could see the nervous and anticipated look on Elsa's face as she paced around. The entire wall behind her was frozen.**

"**I'm scared." She says, she holds out her hands for the King and Queen to see. "It's getting stronger!"**

"**Being upset only makes it worse. Calm down…" The King says reasonably and he reaches out to Elsa but she clutches her hands to her chest as she jumps back.**

"**No! Don't touch me!" Elsa says, and she recomposes. "Please, I might hurt you…"**

**The King and Queen look at each other wearily.**

**The next scene appears and shows older Anna, she walks by Elsa's room, shakes her head and continues on.**

**She throws herself into her parents' arms. "See you in 2 weeks." She says**

**Elsa curtsies in front of her parents. "Do you have to go?" she says, worried**

**Her father smiles reassuringly. "You'll be fine, Elsa."**

**The Queen and King board a ship. And the net scene shows the ship being tossed and turned in the waves and suddenly, disappearing beneath the waves.**

Everyone gasped. The sisters were both crying. Elsa curled up in a ball. Anna sobbed in Kristoff's shoulders. The ROTG crew looked at the sisters in pity. What more could they go through now.

"I'm so…" Tooth flew over to the girls. "Sorry…." She finished her sentence, and then she glided back to her seat

**A portrait of the Queen and King get's covered in mourn fabric. The scene appears at the burial site with Anna by the tombstones. Anna appears in the hallway, still in her mourn clothes, and knocks on Elsa's door.**

"**Elsa?**

_**Please, I know you're in there**_

_**People keep asking where you've been**_

_**They say have courage, but I'm trying to**_

_**I'm right out here for you**_

_**Just let me in."**_

**Anna leans against the door, and slides down.**

"_**We only have each other, just you and me**_

_**What are we gonna do?**_

_**Do you wanna build a snowman?"**_

**Anna starts to cry**

**We move through the door, and Elsa is in the exact same position. Her bedroom is frozen and she curls up in a ball. Snowflakes fly in the air, with no way on getting down.**

**The screen fades.**

(A/N YAY! NEW CHAPTER! THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS! THE MORE YOU REVIEW, THE EARLIER I UPDATE! SO KEEP EM COMING PEOPLE!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

THIRD PERRSON

**The words 'Three years later' pop up in the screen.**

"Elsa…" Anna whispered to her sister. She pointed to her chair which was now frozen solid. Elsa gasped, and then cupping her hands to her chest she started her new mantra. "Love will thaw. Love will thaw." She quietly mumbled. Jack watched in amazement as her chair started to thaw and go back to normal again. "Wait, I thought you couldn't control your powers?" he asked. Elsa shrugged. "Well, I can now."

**Sunlight streaks onto the fjord. Ships stop at the docks. Guests step out.**

"**Welcome to Arendelle!" the Dock Master says**

**A young boy tries to escape the grasp of his mother who was trying to get him into his jacket.**

"**Why do I have to wear this?" the boy complains **

"**Because, the Queen has come of age. It's Coronation day!" the mother says**

"**It's not my fault!" the boy huffs**

"'It's not my fault'." Bunny imitates the boy. "Ha!"

**They pass by a pole which was being pulled up and the scene passes by Kristoff and Sven, all grown up. Sven hops around and he nuzzles Kristoff's chest.**

"That's us again!" Kristoff points out

"**What do you want, Sven?" Kristoff asks**

**Kristoff imitates Sven. "Give me a snack."**

**Kristoff pulls out a carrot from his vest. "What's the magic word?" **

"**Please?" Sven takes the whole carrot until Kristoff stops him.**

"**Hey, hey, hey! Share." Sven spits the carrot out, only taking a small bite. Kristoff takes the carrot and takes a bite of his own, no matter how much reindeer saliva was on it.**

The ROTG team winces at the slobbery act. The Frozen team saw their reactions. "We're used to it." Anna says

**A couple named Persi and Aggie excitedly rush towards the gates. "I can't believe they're finally opening the gates!"**

"**And for a whole day!" Aggie giggles in joy. "Faster, Persi!"**

**We pass by a Duke with 2 guards following him. "Ah, Arendelle, our most mysterious trade partner. Open those gates so I may unlock your secrets and exploit your riches!" The Duke recomposes. "Did I just say that out loud?"**

The sisters roll their eyes, including Kristoff. Hans was watching liberally.

**We head towards the bridge, passing an Irishman and a Spanish Dignitary.**

"**Oh me sore eyes can't wait to see the Queen and Princess. I bet they're absolutely lovely." The Irishman gushes**

"**I bet they're beautiful." The Spanish man says**

The sisters' smile and they blush ever so slightly.

**The scene passes through a castle window. Anna's bedroom was in view. Anna lays in bed, deep in sleep while a trickle of drool drips down unto her cheek. A knock on her door was heard.**

"**Princess Anna…?" Kai asks through the door**

**Anna, with massive bed hair, sits up, coughs, snorts, and pulls a strand of her hair from her mouth.**

Everyone laughed. "It's a miracle if Anna doesn't have bed hair." Elsa joked and gave Anna a teasing grin

"**Huh? Yeah?" Anna mumbled**

"**Sorry to wake you ma'am, but-"Kai starts, but got cut off by Anna.**

"**No, no. You didn't. I've been up for hours…" she falls back, asleep while sitting. She snores, her head drops and startling her awake.**

"Yeah, sure you are." Someone said, although no one was sure who it was

"**Who is it?" Anna sits up, still trying to keep her eyes open**

"**Still me, madam." Kai answers. "Time to get ready."**

"**Of course, of course." Anna answers. "Ready for what?"**

"**Your sister's coronation, ma'am." Kai says**

"**My sisters… coronation…" Anna's eyes train around the room, she catches sight of her dress and her eyes bolt open in excitement.**

"**Its Coronation day!" she exclaims as she hop of her bed.**

**Anna busts out of the room, wearing her dress. She scurries down the hall and sing.**

"_**The window is open, so is that door**_

_**I didn't know they did that anymore!**_

_**Who knew we owned 8,000 salad plates…?**_

_**For years I roamed these empty halls,"**_

**Anna slides on the ballroom floor on her socks.**

"_**Why have ballrooms with no balls?**_

_**Finally they're opening up the gates!"**_

**Anna slides down a circular staircase. **

"_**There'll be actual real live people, **_

_**It will be totally strange."**_

**Anna shakes the hand of a suit of armor, breaks it and tries to reposition again but failing.**

"You're not very well at hiding evidence." Tooth joked

**Anna appears by the window, jumps on the window's washer pulley and continues her song.**

"_**But wow I am so ready for this change!**_

_**For the first time in forever,**_

_**There'll be music, there'll be light**_

_**For the first time in forever**_

_**I'll be dancing through the night…"**_

**Anna appears in a garden, following a family of ducks.**

"_**Don't know if I'm elated, or gassy,"**_

Laughter was heard everywhere.

"_**But I'm somewhere in that zone…"**_

**Anna skips around, kneels in front of the baby ducks, and let's them hop on her palm.**

"_**But for the first time in forever…**_

_**I won't be alone."**_

"**I can't wait to meet everyone," Anna says to the baby ducks, then gasp in recognition. "What if I meet, THE one?" she asks, one of the ducks quack in response**

**Anna twists herself in a velvet colored curtain, acting to be graceful when in truth she looks downright ridiculous.**

"_**Tonight imagine me gown and all, **_

_**Fetchingly draped against the wall**_

_**A picture of sophisticated grace…"**_

**Anna twirls a fan around until she accidentally hits herself in the face.**

"Maybe not so graceful…" Elsa commented as everyone laughed. Anna blushed

**Anna notices a bust of a man across the room. She continues while making goo-goo eyes.**

"_**I suddenly see him standing there!**_

_**A beautiful stranger, tall and fair.**_

_**I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face!"**_

**Anna takes pieces of chocolate from a nearby plate, eats, and swallows.**

Tooth purses her lips together. She had to resist the urge to go over, and check her teeth for any damage.

**Anna grabs the bust.**

"_**And then we'll laugh and talk all evening,**_

_**Which is totally bizarre?**_

_**Nothing like the life I've led so far….!"**_

**Anna swings the bust around and it accidentally lands on cake. Anna busts through he painting room, and pretends to interact with the paintings.**

"_**For the first time in forever,**_

_**There'll be magic, there'll be fun!**_

_**For the first time in forever,**_

_**I could be noticed by someone…**_

_**And I know it's totally crazy**_

_**To dream I'd find romance…!**_

_**But for the first time in forever….**_

_**At least I've got a chance."**_

**The scene moves to the library, with Elsa very poised and elegant in her Coronation gown. She gazes out on the window as she watches the guests arrive.**

"_**Don't let them in, don't let them see**_

_**Be the good girl you always have to be…"**_

**Elsa goes to a painting of her deceased father at his Coronation. She slips off her gloves.**

"_**Conceal**_

_**Don't feel…**_

_**Put on a show…!"**_

**Elsa mimic's the painting by holding a candlestick and a ornament in place of the orb and scepter.**

"_**Put on a show!**_

_**Make one wrong move and everyone will know…"**_

**The candlestick and ornament freezes over. Elsa puts the things down in fear, and slips the gloves back on. We cut through Anna's excitement and Elsa's nervous jitters.**

_**Elsa: But it's only for today…**_

_**Anna: It's only for today!**_

_**Elsa: Its agony waits….**_

_**Anna: Its agony awaits!**_

_**Elsa: Tell the guards to open up- the gates!**_

_**Anna: The gates….! For the first time in forever!**_

_**Elsa: Don't let them in, don't let them see…**_

_**Anna: I'm getting what I'm dreaming of…**_

_**Elsa: Be the good girl, you always have to be…**_

_**Anna: A chance to change my lonely world…**_

_**Elsa: Conceal,**_

_**Anna: A chance to find true love!**_

_**Elsa: Conceal don't feel don't let them know.**_

**Anna now sings alone. **

"_**I know it all ends tomorrow!**_

_**So it has to be today…!**_

_**Cause for the first time in forever!**_

_**For the first time in forever…..**_

_**Nothing's in my way….!"**_

"Your voices are pretty." Juliet gushes, the sisters gave a small thank you.

**Anna unexpectedly rams into a horse. She falls back and lands into a wooden boat. The boat was about to tip over when the horse's foot slams into the edge of the boat and steadies it.**

"**Hey!" Anna says, frustrated**

"**I'm so sorry, are you hurt?" Hans was now in the movie. When Anna focuses on his face, she becomes gentler.**

"**Hey, I- um, no. No. I'm okay." Anna stutters**

"**Are you sure?" Hans asks**

"**Yeah. I was just not looking where I was going. I'm great..!" Anna says Hans hops down his horse and steps in the boat**

"**Oh, thank goodness." Hans says sweetly. Their eyes meet as he offers her a hand. He helps her up to her feet.**

"**Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." He bows**

**Anna curtsies. "Princess Anna of Arendelle."**

"**Princess?" Hans ask, then bowing. "My lady."**

**The horse bows too, his hoof curls, releasing the boat. The boat tips over and Anna accidentally lands on top of Hans.**

"**Oh boy." Hans says**

"**Ha. This is awkward. Not you're awkward but just because we're- I'm awkward. You're gorgeous." Anna says. "Wait, what?"**

**Hans gets to his feet. He helps Anna up again. "I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the Princess of Arendelle with my horse… and for every moment after."**

"**No no. It's fine. I'm not that princess. I mean, if you'd hit my sister Elsa, that would be- yeash! 'Cuz, you know-"**

"Hey!" Elsa says

**Anna turns to Hans' horse. "Hello." She pats the horse's head.**

"**But lucky you, it's-it's just me."**

"**Just you?" Hans asks, and he gives her a smile. Anna smiles back. The bells ring.**

"**The bells. The Coronation." Anna says. "I-I-I I better go. I have to… I better go." She hurries off, stopping to give Hans a wave. Hans waves back, so does his horse. Hans was still in the boat, so without the horse's help, he falls into the ocean. Hans raises it off of him.**

Laughter was heard all around.

"Why, he seems like a nice guy. Why is he tied up?" Tooth asks

Juliet and Julianne pop up in the screen. Even if Juliet's mouth is filled with salted popcorn, she speaks with Julianne. "When you finish the movie, you'll probably have the same opinion with Anna and Elsa."

Julianne turns to the sisters. "Am I right, girls?" she asks to Anna and Elsa. The 2 nod, and they glare and scowl at Hans.

**(A/N Hey there my beloved readers! Here is a new chapter! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! Happy reading!)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Julianne and Juliet suddenly appear in the room. Everyone looks at them in astonishment.

"How can you do that?" Everyone asked

"Technology…" Juliet gushes and she gives a sigh of admiration

"We decided that we could stay. Besides, interesting stuff is starting to happen." Julianne says

"Like what?" Jack asks

"You'll see." Juliet answers.

Julianne gave her I Pad a few taps and 2 bean bags appear. The sisters plop themselves on the cushioned seats and the movie continues.

**The scene moves to the Church Chapel. Elsa stands at the altar. Anna stands at one side. She glances at audience. Hans waves at her from a pew and Anna waves back.**

**Elsa bows and the crown is placed delicately on her head. The scepter and orb is presented to her in velvet colored cushion. She reaches for them.**

"**Your majesty," the Bishop whispers. "The gloves."**

**Elsa nervously glances at her gloves. She tugs the things off and places them on the cushion. Her hands shake. She scoops up the orb and grabs hold of the scepter. She turns to the crowd.**

**The Bishop speaks in Old Norse. After the formal sayings, he pronounces Elsa's new title. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle." **

**Elsa hurriedly places the ceremonial objects back on the cushion and she slips her gloves back on.**

"The ice wasn't even that noticeable. Why are you so worried?" Jack asks. "The crowd might not see it, but Anna could." Elsa answers

**The scene cuts to the ballroom. The guests dance and enjoy.**

**The trumpets sound. **

"**Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Kai announces. Everyone takes time to stop and applause as Elsa gracefully stands under the formal awning.**

"**Princess Anna of Arendelle!" Kai announces once again. Anna runs into the room and waves awkwardly. Kai ushers for her to stand next to Elsa.**

"I'm wondering what Anna would look like if she was actually graceful…" Juliet whispers not loud but enough for her sister to hear. "Hey! Shut your mouth before anyone hears you!" Julianne hisses

"Fine yeah." Juliet gives her hand a wave of dismissal and she concentrates on the movie.

**The sisters, Elsa and Anna, take awkward glances at each other.**

"…**Hi." Elsa says, finally**

"**Hi me? Oh, um, hi." Anna says**

"**You look beautiful." Elsa compliments**

"**Thank you. You look beautifuller. I mean, not fuller. You don't look fuller, but more beautiful."**

"GRAMMAR. DO YOU KNOW IT?" Bunny says. Anna turns deep velvet at her words.

**Elsa slightly laughs. "Thank you."**

**She looks out at the celebration. "So, this is what a party looks like." Elsa gushes**

"**It's warmer than I thought." Anna comments**

"**And what is that amazing smell?" Elsa asks**

**The sisters both close their eyes and inhale.**

"**Chocolate…." They both say**

"I wish we had chocolate now…." Anna whines. Elsa wants to agree but thinks that it was inappropriate.

**Their eyes both open and they laugh. Elsa looks back at the celebration. Anna turns to Elsa and opens her mouth, wanting to say so much then Kai interrupts them.**

"**Your Majesty. The Duke of Weaseltown." Kai introduces**

"**Weselton!" The Duke corrects. "The Duke of Weselton."**

"I like Weaseltown better." Elsa commented. "It suits him." Jack added. The 2 glance at each other, smile and chuckle.

"**Your Majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it seems to only be fitting that I offer you your first dance as Queen."**

**The Duke did a series of funny and ridiculous movements. He then took a deep bow, making his toupee bend forwards revealing his bald spot.**

**The sisters stifled a laugh.**

Everyone laughed. The guy was ridiculous. "So much for a Duke…" Anna mumbled

"**Thank you." Elsa said. "Only, I don't dance."**

"**Oh…?" The Duke says, slightly offended **

"**But my sister does." Elsa quickly said, gesturing to Anna.**

"**What?" Anna said**

"Elsa…." Anna said slowly, turning to her sister as she raised her eyebrows.

"What?" Elsa smiled sweetly as she tried to make her voice as innocent as possible.

"Next time, I'll make YOU dance with crazy old dukes…." Anna said, trying to hold back her laughter

Everyone smirked.

"**Well, lucky you…" The Duke said**

"**Oh I don't think-"Anna started but the Duke grabbed her arm before she could protest or cry for help and pulled her in the crowd.**

"**If you swoon, tell me. I'll catch you." The Duke said**

"Swoon? Jeez this guy's so full of himself." North scoffed. "Apparently." Anna said and frowned at the screen

**Anna looks back at Elsa, desperately trying to call for help.**

"**Sorry." Elsa shrugs, waves and giggles**

**On the dance floor, the Duke dances awfully. Anna tries to make the best of it.**

"**Like an agile peacock… cluck-cluck-cluck!" The Duke said**

"You sound stupid, you know that?" Anna said to the Duke on the screen

**The Duke lands on Anna's feet.**

"**Ow!" Anna said**

"**Speaking of, so great to have the gates open. Why did they shut them in the first place? Do you know the reason? Hmm…?" He looks at her suspiciously**

"…**No." Anna says**

"**Alright then. Hang on. They don't call me the little dipper for nothing."**

"Little dipper?" Tooth said, surprised. "Does he know what he's saying?"

**Anna was dipped back. Elsa peeks through the crowd, trying to hold back her laughter but eventually, fails. Anna gives her funny looks.**

"**Like a chicken with the face of a monkey… I fly." The Duke grooves**

"Chicken can't fly." Elsa says. "So do monkeys." Jack retorted

**The scene cuts to Anna limping back to Elsa. "Let me know when you're ready for another round, m'lady."The Duke calls**

"Never." Anna muttered, Elsa can't help but give her sister a taunting smile.

"**Well he was sprightly." Elsa said**

"**Especially for a man in heels." Anna said, rubbing her sore feet**

"**Are you okay?" Elsa gave her a smile**

"**I've never been better. This is all so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time." Anna said**

"**Me too…" Elsa said in a sincere tone. She catches herself, stiffens, and looks away.**

"**But it can't."**

"**Why not? If-"**

"**It just can't." Elsa turned her back to Anna. Anna's smile drops and she tries to not get emotional.**

"**Excuse me for a minute…" Anna said as she walked away. Elsa watches Anna go, sad.**

Elsa's heart stilled. "I'm so sorry Anna." Elsa whispered as she stared at her lap. Anna gave her a reassuring smile. "Hey, I forgave you a long time ago, right?" Elsa smiled at her weakly

**Anna walked through the crowd. She bumps against a bowing man's behind. Just before she hits the floor, Hans catches her. He smiles.**

"**Glad I caught you." Hans said. He puts his drink on a tray and he leads her to a romantic dance.**

**Cut scene to Anna and Hans chatting.**

"**I often had a whole parlor to myself to slide… Oops! Sorry." She accidentally hits Hans on the face. He laughs**

**Cut scene to Anna and Hans stroll out the castle.**

"**Your physique helps I'm sure." Anna says**

Elsa raised her brows at Anna.

**Cut scene to the Rose garden. Hans slightly bumps Anna, she bumps him back. He notices her white streak.**

"**What's this?" Hans ask**

"**I was born with it. Although I dreamt I was kissed by a troll." Anna said**

"**I like it." Hans said sweetly**

Kristoff furrowed his brows and pursed his lips together. Elsa saw his reaction and grinned. "You jealous?" Elsa said, tauntingly. Anna blushed and so did Kristoff.

**Cut scene to the balcony. Hans eats a cake.**

"**Yeah, the whole thing! You got it." **

**They laugh as the cake got messy.**

"**Okay. Wait, wait. "So you have how many brothers?" Anna asked**

"**Twelve older brothers." Hans answered. "Three of them pretended I was invincible… literally… for two years…"**

"**That's horrible…"**

"**It's what brothers do."**

"Dude…. Bro's don't do that! It's messed up!" Jack said

"… **And sisters. Elsa and I were really close when we were little. But then, one day she just, shut me out and, I never knew why…"**

"Now I do." Anna whispered to herself

**Hans takes her hand. He leans close.**

"**I would never shut you out…" Hans said sweetly**

**Anna smiles dreamily.**

"**Okay, can I just say something crazy?" Anna said**

**The music starts.**

"**I love crazy." Hans answered**

"Yeah right because you love yourself and your crazy." Anna directed to Hans. "Burn…" Elsa whispered

**(A/N Hello there my beloved readers! Sorry if I didn't update for a while. Our exams started. Also, Love's an open door will continue tomorrow! Mainly because I have limited computer time. Thank you for your wonderful reviews and Happy Reading!)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

THIRD PERSON

**The music of 'Love's an Open Door' starts**

"More music?" North asked. Julianne nodded. Almost everyone in the ROTG groaned.

_**ANNA:**_

"_**All my life has been a series of doors in my face.**_

_**And suddenly, I bump into you…."**_

"**I was thinking the same thing! 'Cuz like…."Hans starts to sing**

_**HANS:**_

"_**I've been searching my whole life to find my own place.**_

_**And maybe it's the party talking,**_

_**Or the chocolate fondue."**_

_**ANNA:**_

"_**But with you…"**_

_**HANS: **_

"_**But with you, I found my place-"**_

_**ANNA:**_

"_**I see your face."**_

_**BOTH:**_

"_**And it's nothing like, I've ever known, before…"**_

**They jump on the nearest balcony and they enter a door. They come out on one of the towers.**

**BOTH:**

"_**Love's an open door!**_

_**Love's an open door!"**_

"That's what I sing whenever I open food…" Elsa couldn't help but mutter. Anna accidentally heard and burst out laughing.

"_**Love's an open door!"**_

**Cut to the scene with the 2 of them sliding down the hallway with no shoes on but their socks.**

_**ANNA:**_

"_**With you!"**_

_**HANS:**_

"_**With you!"**_

_**ANNA:**_

"_**With you!"**_

_**HANS:**_

"_**With you!"**_

**They hurriedly hide behind the hall corner from a maid.**

"_**Love's an open door…" **_**they sing in a hushed voice**

**They sit on the castle roof and watch shooting stars.**

_**HANS:**_

"_**I mean it's crazy?"**_

_**ANNA:**_

"_**What?"**_

_**HANS:**_

"_**We finish each other's-"**_

_**ANNA:**_

"_**Sandwiches!"**_

Eyebrows were raised and everyone looked at Anna. "Sandwiches?" Tooth asked. Sandy made a question mark above his head. Anna blushed deep velvet.

_**HANS:**_

"_**That's what I was gonna say!"**_

"And he really had to agree." Jack sighed

**They get off the roof out of sight. They strut down the bridge ledge.**

_**ANNA:**_

"_**I've never met someone-"**_

_**BOTH:**_

"_**Who thinks so much like me."**_

"**Jinx… Jinx again!" they both say**

**They copy the mechanical movements on the clock tower.**

_**BOTH:**_

"_**Our mental synchronization,**_

_**Can have but one explanation,"**_

"Wow, I didn't they had the robot back in the 18th century." Jack joked

_**HANS:**_

"_**You-"**_

_**ANNA:**_

"_**And I-"**_

_**HANS:**_

"_**Were-"**_

_**ANNA:**_

"_**Just-"**_

_**BOTH:**_

"_**Meant to be…**_

**The 2 dance on top of the lighthouse and cast shadows across the sails of ships in the docks.**

_**ANNA:**_

"_**Say goodbye…"**_

_**HANS:**_

"_**Say goodbye…"**_

_**BOTH:**_

"_**To the pain of the past.**_

_**We don't have to feel it anymore…**_

_**Love's and open-"**_

**They play hide and seek amongst the stables.**

"_**Door! Love's an open door!"**_

**They climb to the waterfall that overlooks the whole kingdom. **

_**BOTH:**_

"_**Life can be so much more-"**_

_**ANNA:**_

"_**With you!**_

_**HANS:**_

"_**With you!"**_

_**ANNA:**_

"_**With you!"**_

_**HANS:**_

"_**With you!"**_

_**BOTH:**_

"_**Love's an open"**_

_**HANS:**_

"_**Door…"**_

_**ANNA:**_

"_**Door…"**_

**They raise their hands, framing the moon. **

"**Can I say something crazy?" Hans kneels down. "Will you marry me?"**

"**Can I say something crazier? YES!" Anna answers**

The ROTG team looks at Anna with eyes wide as saucers.

"Geez, I know fast relationships now a day but…. This is just…. Wow." Jack said

"Shush. The movie's going on." Juliet said, shoving a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

**The scene cuts to Anna and Hans squeezing through the crowd.**

"**Ooh, excuse me. Pardon me. Sorry. Thank you." Anna said as she led Hans towards Elsa, who was greeting some guests.**

"**Elsa! I mean," Anna curtsies. "Queen. Me again"**

**Anna grabs hold of Hans' arm. "May I present, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."**

"**Your Majesty." Hans bows. Elsa gives a polite nod.**

"**We would like-"Anna says**

"**For your blessing of-"Hans says, nervously**

"**Our marriage! "the 2 look say, excitedly**

"**Marriage?" Elsa said, perplexed**

"**Yes!" Anna said, giddy with excitement**

"**I-I'm sorry. I'm confused." Elsa says**

"**Well, we haven't worked out the details ourselves. We only need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we'll have soup roast and ice cream and then-"Anna gasps and turns to Hans. "Can you live here?" she asks excitedly**

"**Wait what? Here?" Elsa asked, confused as heck**

"**Absolutely!" Hans said while taking Anna's arm**

"**A-Anna-"Elsa starts**

"**Ohh, we can invite all your 12 brothers here!" Anna said**

"**What? No. No no no-"**

**Anna continues to babble.**

"I can feel like something bad is going to happen." Tooth said. "I can feel it too! In my belly." North said while taking a tentative pat at his stomach. The Frozen team looks confused.

"**Wait, slow down. No one's brothers are staying here. No one's getting married." Elsa cuts to the point**

"**Wait… What?" Anna said, disappointed**

"**May I talk to you? Alone?" Elsa says nervously**

"**No. What ever you will say, you could say to the both of us." Anna said**

"**Fine." Elsa tries to look sophisticated and confident. "You can't marry a guy you just met."**

"Right back at 'ya." Kristoff says

"**You can if it's true love." Anna defends**

"**Oh Anna, what do you know about true love?" Elsa asks**

"**More than you. All you know is how to shut people out!" Anna shot back**

Everyone looks at the sisters in pity. The sisters were on the verge of tears as they watch their own fight that led to the unfortunate (and fortunate) tail of events.

**Elsa looked hurt. She pressed her lips together as she felt her emotions rise and her power surge through her veins. "You ask for my blessing, but my answer is no." Elsa says. "Now, excuse me." Elsa walked in between the gaping couple.**

"**Your Majesty, if I may ease you I-"Hans tries to reassure Elsa but she cuts him off.**

"**No. You may not. And I-I think you should go." Elsa said as she felt her emotions rise higher. "The party's over. Close the gates." She ordered a servant nearby**

"**What? Elsa, no no-"Anna runs over and pulls Elsa's glove off her hand. Elsa looks startled.**

"**Give me back my glove!" Elsa hugged her hand close to her chest**

"**Elsa please, I can't live like this anymore!" Anna pleads with Elsa's glove at hand**

**Elsa looks perplexed. "Then leave." She says**

**Anna looks hurt as she saw Elsa walk away.**

"**What did I ever do to you?!" Anna shouts. The guests go silent**

"Ooh, I can feel like something bad is going to happen!" says one of the kids with brown hair

"**Enough, Anna." Elsa says through gritted teeth**

"**No. Why? Why'd you shut me out? Why'd you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?!" Anna says**

"**I said, ENOUGH!" Elsa turns around in frustration, making her hand wave, causing ice spikes to form on the ground. The guests gasp as everyone backs away.**

"Secret blown." Jack muttered

**Anna looks surprised as she looked at her sister wide eyed. Hans looks at her suspiciously and Elsa… well Elsa looks like a deer caught in headlights.**

"I'm so sorry Elsa." Anna said to Elsa, who was now crying tears

"**Sorcery…." The Duke mutters. "I knew something was going on here…"**

"**Elsa…" Anna whispers**

**Elsa looks terrified as she felt the door behind her and ran out.**

**Elsa barges through the double doors that lead right out of the castle where a huge mob of happy villagers were there to greet her. She stopped in her tracks.**

"**There she is!" a voice said as everyone turned to her and clapped**

**She ran down the steps in desperation.**

"**Queen Elsa." A man says politely. Elsa pushes through near the fountain.**

"**Our beautiful Queen." Another man says. Elsa brushes the compliments away as she desperately finds a way to escape.**

"**Your Majesty, are you alright?" a woman holding an infant asks worriedly. Elsa backs off into the fountain. She accidentally grasps the ledge and it freezes over, leaving a tall ice sculpture that used to be a water fountain. Everyone gasps and backs away. Elsa looks mortified.**

"**There she is! Stop her!" The Duke appears by the doorway**

"**Please. Stay away from me! Stay away-"Elsa held her hands up and accidentally shoots a train of ice spikes towards the Duke and he slips.**

"**Monster…. Monster!" The Duke says as he regains his balance**

"Don't worry Elsa. We know you're not a monster." Julianne says reassuringly as small droplets of tears streamed down Elsa's face.

**Elsa looks at her bare hand and then watches mortified as everyone turns scared of her. The infant crying and the mother turning away. The kids hugging their father in fear as they back away too.**

"**Elsa!" Anna runs to the doorway where Elsa starts to run away.**

**Hans and Anna follow her into the garden and onto the peak of the fjord. Elsa stops, knowing that there will be no way out.**

"**Elsa!" Anna's desperate voice rings through the air. Elsa backs off into the fjord where the water she steps on turns to frost. She gasps in surprise.**

"**Wait please!" Anna said**

**Elsa looks back at her, as if saying goodbye. Then, she turns to the fjord, takes a few brave steps into the water and sees that the water under her turns to ice that creates beautiful snowflake pattern. She takes a deep breath, and runs away into the mountains.**

"**Elsa stop!" Anna tries to follow her but trips unto the ice. "No…"**

"**Anna!" Hans helps her get up**

"**The fjord…" Hans says. They watch as the water starts to freeze over, making the ships unable to go anywhere anytime soon.**

**The scene cuts to the town square where the citizens watch in confusion as they saw snow fall down.**

"**Snow?" one of the women asks. **

**Anna walks through as she cups her elbows near her because of the cold.**

"**Are you alright?" Hans ask**

"**No." Anna answers**

"**Did you know?" **

"…**No…." Anna answers**

**We cut to the terrified Duke. "Snow? It's snowing! The Queen has cursed this land!" The Duke says. "She must be stopped! You have to go after her!" the Duke says to one of his henchmen**

"**What? No!" Anna says**

"**You!" The Duke protectively hides behind his men. "Is there sorcery in you too? Are you a monster too?" he asks, suspiciously**

"**No! I'm completely ordinary." Anna answers**

"**That's right, she is." Hans puts a hand on her shoulder. "In the best way." He says reassuringly**

"Smooth, dude." Jack said. "He won't be smooth in the end though." Anna answers with a frown, wondering why she even fell for the man.

"**My sisters not a monster!" Anna defends**

"Thanks, Anna." Elsa gives her sister a weak smile as she wiped the tears from her face. No matter how many times she hurt her, she never failed to stand up to her. That's why Elsa loved her sister so much.

"**She nearly killed me!" The Duke defended**

"**You slipped on ice." Hans says nonchalantly**

"**Her ice!"**

"**It was an accident. She-She was scared. She didn't mean it. She didn't mean any of this. Tonight was my fault. I pushed her so; I'm the one going after her." Anna declares**

"**What?" Hans asks**

"**Bring me my horse!" Anna calls**

"**Anna, no. It's too dangerous." Hans tries to hold her back**

"**Elsa's not dangerous." Anna shrugs. "I'll bring her back, and I'll make this right."**

**Anna's horse comes to view. "I'm coming with you." Hans offers.**

"**No, I need you here. Take care of Arendelle." Anna says as a green cloak was draped over her**

"**On my honor." Hans promises as Anna rides on her horse**

"**I leave Prince Hans in charge." Anna declares**

"You should be the Queen, Anna." Elsa says, half joking. "It suits you."

"**Are you sure you can trust her? I don't want you getting hurt." Hans ask**

"Yeah bur in the end you want me getting hurt!" Anna directs to Hans

"**She's my sister. She would never hurt me." Anna cracks the reigns and she and her horse rides off.**

**The scene moves over the frozen fountain, and the scene ends with the swift of cold air.**

"AHHH. I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT SCENE….." Julianne complains

"I think I might've had a hunch on what will happen next." Elsa says

"AHHH. I just can't…. _let it go…." _Juliet says while wriggling her eyebrows at Elsa

**(A/N Hey there my beloved readers! Our exams are over! OMG I can't wait for the next chapter! Let it Go's next in line and you'll like the reactions in the song! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and favorites. See you guys in the next chapter and happy reading!)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**The scene moves through the windy snowy air and it focuses on the North Mountain. The starting tune of 'Let it Go' starts.**

"More singing?" Jack complains, then giving a low groan while slumping back in his seat.

"Yep. But you'll like this one!" Juliet says, grinning

"Oooh! Is Elsa going to sing this time?" Anna says excitedly while bouncing on her seat. Julianne smiled and gives a slight nod.

"Now shush." Juliet goes back to 'I'm-watching-a-Disney-movie-don't-distract-me' mode

**The scene starts to slowly zoom in on the mountain. Where if you look closely, you'll see Elsa trudging through the snow.**

"You could get that far? You must've been a fast runner." Jack said, grinning to Elsa

"SHUSH!" Juliet commands

"Juliet can get really scary if she's serious." Julianne comments

"I SAID SHUSH!" Juliet now screeches

**The scene now zooms in on Elsa and with a sincere look on her face, she sings.**

_**ELSA:**_

"_**The snow glows white on the mountain tonight**_

_**Not a footprint, to be seen.**_

_**A kingdom of isolation**_

_**And it looks like, I'm the Queen."**_

"Well ya just became a Queen minutes ago so that makes bloody sense." Bunny comments

"SHUSH!" and we all know who hissed that

"_**The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside…**_

_**Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried.**_

_**Don't let them in, don't let them see**_

_**Be the good girl, you always have to be.**_

_**Conceal don't feel, don't let them know…."**_

**Elsa looks down at her gloved hand. She raises it up to her face, and throws the glove into the air.**

"_**Well now they know…."**_

**Elsa opens her palms to reveal a train of beautiful snowflake patterned swirls.**

"_**Let it go, let it go…"**_

**Elsa waves her hands around and she built a snowman.**

"_**Can't hold it back anymore…"**_

"Hey! That's me again!" Olaf says excitedly

"Jeez, I beg you to build a snowman with me for years and you build one without me?" Anna asked. Everyone couldn't help but giggle, or laugh, or both.

Elsa shrugs, smiling. "Sorry."

**Elsa makes beautiful swirl patterns in the air.**

"_**Let it go, let it go…**_

_**Turn away and slam the door!**_

_**I don't care!**_

_**What they're going to say! **_

_**Let the storm rage on…."**_

**Elsa unclasps her cloak and she lets it drift off into the wind.**

"**The cold never bothered me anyway." She says with flair**

"There goes the Sassy Elsa." Anna joked and chuckled to herself

**Elsa now runs up towards a flat landscape. She now sings with a smile on her face.**

"_**It's funny how some distance,**_

_**Makes everything seem small.**_

_**And the fears that once controlled me,**_

_**Can't get to me at all…!"**_

**Elsa runs up the cliff.**

Pitch frowned. He was enjoying the fear of the woman. Oh how easy it could be brushed away. **(A/N I know, Pitch is a psychopath. XD)**

"_**It's time to see, what I could do!"**_

**Elsa does a pushing motion with her hands. And the base of a bride appears. She runs near it.**

"_**To test the limits and make prove!**_

_**No right, no wrong.**_

_**No rules for me…."**_

**She steps on it and a clear smooth surface of ice appears from where she stepped on.**

"_**I'm free…"**_

**Elsa spreads her arms wide and she runs up the bridge. As she do, more connections of the bridge appear and it seems to reach the other side of the mountain.**

Jack watched with awe as the gorgeous woman on screen make beautiful detailed structures that would've took a normal person to build for YEARS.

"_**Let it go, let it go…**_

_**I am one with the wind and sky…**_

_**Let it go, let it go!"**_

**Elsa reaches the other side of the mountain.**

"_**You'll never see me cry!" **_

**She stomps on the ground and a beautiful snowflake emerged from it.**

"_**Here I'll stand!**_

_**And here I'll stay!**_

_**Let the storm rage on…."**_

**Elsa raises her arms and tall sturdy ice walls descend from the ground. Tall cascading towers lifted the snowflake floor where Elsa was standing from the ground. She renovated the ceiling, the windows, the floor, everything! **

Everyone watches, amazed at the beauty she could make. "And look at what Elsa could do under 30 seconds…" Anna declares. Elsa stared at her lap but not without a small smile on her lips. Her powers must've been powerful.

"_**My power flurries through the air into the ground…!**_

_**My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around!**_

_**And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast…!"**_

**Once everything in her castle is finished, Elsa stopped.**

"Ooh! It's happening!" the sisters squeal in excitement

"What will happen?" Jack asked

"A full makeover!" Julianne answers before she knew it

The ROTG looks confused.

"Just watch it." Juliet says

**Elsa takes her crown off her head.**

"_**I'm never going back,**_

_**The past is in the past…."**_

**Elsa throws the crown into oblivion.**

**And then…**

**Elsa pulls her hair down straightens her bangs up and hangs her braid over her shoulder.**

"_**Let it go! Let it go!"**_

"Wow…" Jack whispered as he watched the movie intently

"_**And I'll rise like the break of dawn…!**_

_**Let it go! Let it go!"**_

**Elsa lifts her hands up, making frost swirl up her body and replacing her drab coronation gown into a beautiful ice dress. She makes a cape and she walks out to the balcony.**

"_**The perfect girl is gone….."**_

**Elsa struts out into the sunlight, where you could see her new image perfectly. He old bun braid was replaced with a new delicate but messy French braid. She wore a dazzling ice dress.**

Everyone claps, like it was a fashion show or something. Elsa looks away but smiles while tugging at a strand of her hair.

"_**Here I stand! I the light of day…!**_

_**Let the storm rage on….!"**_

**The scene zooms out, revealing the dazzling ice palace she created. It zooms back on her.**

"**The cold never bothered me anyway." She says with a flourish. And she turns around and slams the door behind her.**

Everyone claps. "You have a very nice voice, Elsa." Tooth compliments

"Thank you." Elsa says, shyly

"I wonder how you could hit that high note…" Anna asks curiously

"You look prettier." Jack says. Elsa blushes deep velvet.

**(A/N Hello there my beloved readers! I am so proud of this chapter! I mean, I shouldn't be but I am! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! The more you review, the more I get inspired to update! So see you in the next chapter and happy reading!)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

THIRD PERSON

"Can we have snacks too?" Jack asked

"Sure. Get it from the fridge." Julianne said. Jack stood over t the fridge and he came back with a Popsicle in hand.

"Ooh, you can get food?" Anna asked excitedly

"Yep. Feel free." Juliet said

Anna ran over to the fridge. "Get something for me too." Elsa called

Anna came back with 2 chocolate bars in hand. She gave one to Elsa and the movie continued.

**The scene cuts to the forest, which was now covered in snow from top to bottom, courtesy to Elsa. You could see a horse with Anna on it. **

"**Elsa!" Anna calls her name. "ELSA!"**

**The scene cuts to a different angle of the forest. **

"**Elsa, it's me, Anna, Your sister who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer. I'm sorry it's all my f-fault." Anna calls**

"**Of course this would've never happened if she told me her secret." Anna gives a nervous chuckle. "Geez tinker."**

**Then, a mound of snow fell from somewhere; startling the horse and making Anna fall from the horse. **

"**Whoa!" Anna cries as she lands under a bend tree due to the heavy snow fall**

**She saw the horse come back. "No no no no no! Come back!" she calls but the horse was gone**

**She realizes she was alone. "Ohhh, okay…?" she shivers**

**She reaches for a tree branch, but the tree lets go, causing mounds of snow falling on Anna, burying her alive. She groans.**

Everyone laughs. Well, except for Anna and Elsa. Anna felt humiliated. Elsa felt bad because her sister had to go through this just to get to her.

**The scene cuts to night were Anna continues her journey on foot. She struggles to walk in the thigh deep snow.**

"**Snow. It HAD to be snow. S-She could've had tropical magic that c-covered the fords in white sand and warm-" Anna complains, when she saw the warm smoke from a distance just waiting for her.**

"**Fire." She continues, pleased. Suddenly, she slips down the snowy hill and her cloak catches on a branch. At the end of the hill, she lands in a icy cold river and her dress gets drenched.**

Again, outright laughter. Anna frowns. "I don't find it pleasing to see someone laughing at my misery." Anna mumbles.

**Anna stands up, now trying to walk with her soaked dress and ended up waddling like a penguin towards the shack.**

"**Cold cold cold cold cold cold cold cold…" she mumbles**

**Anna ends up at the shack's steps. Anna struggles to get up the steps due to her dress which was now frozen solid. Once she did, she pawed at the hanging entrance sign which was covered in snow.**

"**W-Wandering Oaken's t-trading post." She pawed at the smaller sign that hung next to it. "Ooh! And sauna!" **

"Anyone would've needed a sauna by then." Jack said, matter-of-factly

**Anna gets inside the shack, and the wind closes the door behind her. She takes a few steps in when a voice interrupts her.**

"**Yoohoo!" A man named Oaken called from behind a counter. "Big summer blowout! I've got swimsuits, clogs, and a sun tan with my own invention!" Oaken offers. "Ja?" **

"**Oh, great! F-For now, um, how about boots? Winter boots a-and dresses?" Anna asks**

"**That would be in our winter department." Oaken gestures to a corner where lonely winter stuff lean by the corner**

"**Oh," Anna says, and then she walks towards the corner. "I-I was just wondering," she grabs the winter clothes. "Has another young woman, a Queen perhaps I don't know, passed through here?"**

"**Anyone crazy who passed though this storm is only you." Oaken says as Anna places the stuff on the counter**

"I didn't find that nice." Anna retorted

**Suddenly, the door opens, revealing a man in which had his clothes covered in frost from top to bottom.**

"**Who's this fellow? Yoohoo! Big summer blowout!" Oaken calls**

"I have a hunch who that is." Anna turns to Kristoff

**(A/N Hello there my beloved readers! I'm sorry if this chapter is short and it only has a few reactions in it. It's because my family had a quick emergency. But anyway, let me clarify to you this one thing.**

**I will absolutely finish this book even if my life depended on it. I will finish every movie, not only going through the half or not finishing. I repeat, I WILL GO THROUGH THE WHOLE MOVIE NOT ONLY THROUGH THE HALF OR NOT FINISH IT SO YEAH.**

**Well, I hope I clarified some things in here because you people in the Reviews section are thinking that I won't finish the stuff, but I will.**

**Thank you all and see you all in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 (UPDATE)

**Hello there my beloved readers! Yes, this is not a chapter. Sorry if I raised your hopes. But, I won't be able to update in a few days/weeks. My family had a quick emergency. My grandpa passed away *sob* and my family is moving to a different neighborhood. So it will take me time to hook my computer back up. Also, my family will travel around Florida this semester break, so basically, we will travel a lot and my computer time is so small. So please be patient because I won't be able to update for a while. But don't worry, once we finally get settled back, I will wash you guys filled with chapters and such.**

**Again, thank you for reading my book. May the Gods bless you.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**The man, still covered in head to toe in frost, walks up to Anna. Anna gets uncomfortable and she squirms around, trying to act nonchalantly.**

"I bet that scene is going to be pretty awkward." Elsa said

"You bet." Anna scoffed

"**Carrots." The man says but it sounds slightly muffled**

"**Huh?" Anna whistles uncomfortably.**

"**Behind you." The man continues**

"**Oh, right! Excuse me." Anna says and walks out of the way. The man bends over to get the carrots and dumps them on the counter. He then walks away to get more stuff.**

"**Ooh, real windy here in July, eh?" Oaken says. "Wherever could it be coming from?"**

"**The North Mountain." The man says as he gets a pickaxe and a rope from the corner**

"**The North Mountain…." Anna echoes as the man returns to the counter and puts his remaining items to the counter**

"**That'll be 40." Oaken says**

"**40? No, 10." The man says**

"**Oh dear, that's no good. You see, this is from out winter stock. The supplier demand had a big problem." Oaken explains**

"**You wanna talk about a supplier demand? I sell ice for a living." The man says, the scene cuts to where they show his ice sled waiting outside.**

"Dude, no one will probably ice by then." Jack says

"**Ooh, that's a rough business to be right in now." Anna chuckles sheepishly, "I mean, that is really-"she gets the man's gaze and slightly clears her throat. "That's unfortunate."**

"Right back at ya, me!" Anna shouts to the screen. Elsa chuckles

"**Still 40. But I will throw in a visit to Oaken sauna." Oaken gestures to the sauna door. "Yoohoo! Hi family!"**

**The family that was currently in the sauna waves back. "Yoohoo!"**

Some people giggled. Who knew sauna was invented by then?

"**No, 10's all I got. Help me out." The man pleads**

"**Okay." Oaken switches the carrots and the rope. "We'll get you this and no more."**

"**Hey, just tell me one thing." Anna says. "What was happening, on the North Mountain? Did it seem, magical?" **

**The man removes the cloth that was covering his mouth, revealing Kristoff. "Yes, now back up. I'll have to deal with this crook here." Kristoff gestures to Oaken**

**Oaken stands up, revealing his full height. He towered over Kristoff.**

"**What did you call me?" Oaken asked**

"I do not want to mess with that, mate." Bunny says

"**Okay, okay, I'll-" Oaken appears to be hauling Kristoff out. He threw Kristoff into the snow.**

"**Bye bye!" Oaken says and shuts the door**

**Kristoff gets up and dusts the snow from him. Sven appears and sniffs him eagerly, seeing if he had a treat for him.**

"**No, Sven, I didn't get your carrots." Sven huffs in disappointment. "But I did find a place for us to sleep, and it's free." The scene moves to a wood cabin nearby**

**The scene returns inside the shop. "I'm sorry about the interruption. I have a quick loot of loot epees, so we have good fees. " Oaken holds up a jar. "Just the outfit and the boots, ya?"**

**Anna looks at the items on the counter. "Uh…."then she glances at the window**

**Cut scene tot eh snow, were there were visible foot prints from man and animal alike. It leads to the wood cabin. Strumming of an instrument was heard.**

"Don't tell me he's going to sing too?" Tooth said, raising an imaginary eyebrow

**Scene moves inside the cabin, where Kristoff strums a guitar.**

**KRISTOFF:**

"_**Reindeers are better than people,"**_

"HEY!" Everyone said to Kristoff at the same time

Kristoff turns beet red. He chuckles nervously.

"_**Sven, don't you think that's true…?"**_

**Kristoff imitates Sven's voice.**

"_**Yeah people will beat you, and curse you and cheat you,**_

_**Every one of them is bad, except you."**_

"Not all people are bad." Elsa says

"**Aaw, thanks buddy." Kristoff says**

"_**But people smell better than reindeers, Sven, don't you think I'm right…?**_

"_**That's once again true, for all except you."**_

Everyone laughed. "Is not!" Kristoff says

"**You got me, let's call it a night."**

"**Goodnight."**

"_**Don't let the frostbite… bite…."**_

**They all settle in and ready to go to sleep. When suddenly, Anna opens the door. She now wears the winter clothing she had bought.**

"**Nice duet." Anna says**

**The 2 bolt up. "It's just you." Kristoff says. "What do you want?"**

"**I want you to take me up the North Mountain." Anna says**

**Kristoff looks at her, astounded. He then leans back and covers his eyes with his cap. "I don't take people places."**

"**Let me rephrase that-" a bag was soon thrown into Kristoff's lap and he bolts up.**

"**Take me up the North Mountain. Please."**

**Kristoff reaches into the bag, and takes out the rope and pickaxe. He looks at Anna, double-thinking.**

"**Look, I know how to stop this winter." Anna says**

**Kristoff groans as he leans back. "We leave at dawn. And you forgot the carrots for Sven."**

**Another bag was thrown, but this time, it hit him square in the face. He grunts in pain.**

"**Ooh, I'm sorry. Sorry. I didn't-" Anna regains herself, and stands straight. "We leave now. Right now." She stomps out of the cabin, commander-mode.**

**By the door, she sighs in relief. Kristoff and Sven both take a bite out of the carrot.**

**(A/N Hello there my beloved readers! So here I am, in the middle of the night, sneaking my dad's laptop into the bathroom and typing as much as I can. I will try to update for as long as I can for the sake of you guys. And thank you all for your Reviews. I appreciate every Review. Thank you all and see you in the next chapter.)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Scene cut to a narrow cliff. Sven, at top speed, races up it while pulling at the sled that slides dangerously. Kristoff mans the reigns, Anna sits beside him.**

"**Hang on! We like to go fast!"Kristoff said, trying to scare Anna**

"You won't scare her." Elsa stated, matter-of-factly

Anna just nodded, proud.

"**I like fast!" Anna said, leaning back and puts her feet up unto the dashboard**

"**Whoa, whoa! Get your feet down!" Kristoff pushes her feet down. "This is fresh lacquer. Seriously, were you raised in a barn?" **

**Kristoff spits unto the dashboard to clean it. His spit flies back, hitting Anna's face.**

Kristoff sends an embarrassed and apologetic look to Anna, who just smirks.

"**No, I was raised in a castle." Says Anna, grossed out. She wipes her face clean**

"**So tell me, what made the Queen go all ice-crazy?" Kristoff asks**

"…**Oh well, it was all my fault. I got engaged but then she freaked out because I'd only just met him, you know, that day. And she said she wouldn't bless the marriage-"**

"**Wait. You got engaged to someone you just met?" Kristoff asked, perplexed**

_Doesn't she know anything about strangers…? _Jack thought

"**Yeah. Anyways, I got mad and so she got mad and then she tried to walk away, and I grabbed her glove-"**

"**Hang on, you mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met that day?" Kristoff asked, confused**

"**Yes, pay attention. But the thing is that she wore the gloves all the time, so I just thought, maybe she has a thing about dirt."**

Elsa looked at her sister, raising an eyebrow. "Dirt? Seriously?"

Anna just shrugged innocently.

"**Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" Kristoff asked**

**Anna eyes Kristoff up and down then scoots away from him a bit.**

A few people laughed at that.

"…**Yes, they did." Anna says. "But Hans is not a stranger."**

"**Oh really?" Kristoff said. "What's his last name?"**

"…**Of-The-Southern-Isles?" Anna scoffs**

More people were laughing now.

"I was just lying!" Anna said defensively

"**What's his favorite food?"**

"…**Sandwiches!"**

"**Best friends name?" **

"**Probably John."**

Everyone was laughing now. Anna didn't know anything about Hans.

"**Eye color?"**

"**Dreamy."**

"That was not an eye color." Kristoff chuckles

"**Foot size?"**

"**Foot size doesn't matter."**

"Yeah, sure it doesn't…" Jack says sarcastically

"**Have you had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?"**

"**Picks his nose…?"**

"**And eats it."**

"**Excuse me sir, he is a prince."**

"**All men do it."**

Every male in the room looks at the ground, trying to avoid the gaze of the women. "Dude, girls aren't supposed to know that…." Jack hisses playfully

"**Ew. Look, it doesn't matter. It's true love."**

"**Doesn't sound like true love."**

"**Are you some sort of love expert?" Anna asked**

"…**No. But I have friends who are."**

"Oh really….?" Anna asked, slightly amused

"**YOU have friends who are love experts. I'm not buying it."**

**Sven suddenly stops. His ears perk up in alarm.**

"**Stop talking." Kristoff whispers to Anna**

"**No, no, no. I'd like to meet these-"**

**Kristoff clamps his hand over Anna's mouth.**

"**I mean. SHHH." **

**Kristoff stands, taking a lantern. He looks into the dark woods behind them. The light reflects off eyes…. Several of them.**

"Something bad is going to happen." Tooth said

Kristoff frowned.

"**Sven, go. GO!"**

**Sven takes off.**

"**What are they?" Anna asked**

"**Wolves." **

"Oh no!" Elsa says, hoping that her little sister would be alright.

"**Wolves? What do we do?" Anna asked as Kristoff lights a torch**

**Flashes of white and grey wolves darts through the wolves.**

"**I've got this. You just… don't fall off and don't get eaten."**

"I'm not stupid." Anna tells to the screen

"**But I wanna help!" Anna whines**

"**No."**

"**Why not?"**

"**Because I don't trust your judgment." Kristoff says**

"**Excuse me?!" Anna says, offended**

**A wolf lunges for them, Kristoff kicks it off.**

"**Who marries a man she just met?!" **

"Love quarrel…." Elsa whispers. She always teases Anna and Kristoff when they're together. "Hey!" Anna says, socking her sister's arm. "Ow!"

**Anna grabs Kristoff's musical instrument. She points it to Kristoff's head.**

"**It's true love!" she grunts. She swings, Kristoff shrieks, and she hits an oncoming wolf.**

"**Whoa," Kristoff says, shocked**

Everyone was shocked themselves.

**Then, Kristoff was yanked off the sled by a wolf. The torch goes flying and Anna catches it.**

"**Christopher!" Anna shrieks**

**Kristoff hangs by a lose rope. "It's Kristoff!"He yells**

**A wolf jumps on Kristoff's back. "OW!" He yells**

**Anna thinks fast, she uses the torch to light a rolled up blanket.**

"**DUCK!" She yells as she picks the blanket up and throws it to Kristoff. He ducks, the blanket hits the wolves.**

"Nice throw!" Elsa says, the sisters high five

"**You almost set me on fire!" Kristoff says as he climbs back unto the sled**

"Your welcome!" Anna smiles, sweetly. Kristoff rolls his eyes

"**But I didn't!" Anna says**

**Sven cries out. There was a massive gorge ahead. "Get ready to jump Sven!" Anna says**

"**You don't tell him what to do!" Kristoff shoves a satchel into Anna's hands and then throwing her into Sven's back.**

"**I do!" Kristoff unhooks Sven's harness**

"**Jump Sven!"**

**Sven jumps over the gorge. They land on the edge safely. The sled flies behind them with Kristoff still on it. The sled loses momentum. Kristoff jumps, flaps his arms, claws at the air, then he barely grips the ledge. He watched the sled hit the ground, and then burst into flames.**

"**But I just paid it off…." Kristoff said, sad**

**The loose snow underneath Kristoff starts to slip. He claws at it, but it was no use. He's going down.**

"**No, no, no, no." Kristoff mumbles**

Anna looks at the screen, worried.

**An axe comes flying. It lands in front of Kristoff's face. It was attached to a rope.**

"**Grab on!" Anna yells**

**Kristoff grabs on**

"**Pull Sven, pull!" Anna yells**

**They pull Kristoff to safety. He groans as he collapses on the snow. Anna peeks over the ledge and she spots the wrecked sled. "Whoa…" she says. "I-I'll replace your sled. A-And everything in it." Anna offers. "And, I understand if you don't want to come with me anymore."**

**Anna walks off, sadly. Sven nuzzles Kristoff.**

"**I don't wanna help her anymore. In fact, this whole thing has ruined me for helping anyone ever again" Kristoff says**

"**She'll die on her own." 'Sven' says**

"**I can live with that." **

"HEY!" Anna screams. She punches Kristoff's shoulder, making him wince in pain. He didn't say anything after, he deserved it.

"**But you won't get your new sled if she's dead." 'Sven' continues**

**Over their conversation, Anna goes the wrong way, turns the other way, wrong way again, turns the other way, then wrong way again…**

**Kristoff sighs. "Sometimes I really don't like you."**

**Sven licks Kristoff happily.**

"**Hold up! We're coming…" Kristoff calls**

"**You are?!" Anna catches herself. "I mean, sure, I'll let you tag along…"**

Elsa laughs at Anna's reprise. So does everyone. Anna just rolls her eyes. "Oh shut up. You're just jealous that I have a better love life than you." She playfully pokes her sister's shoulder.

Elsa smirks at her. "Touché…"

"She does have a point though…" Julianne states

**A/N Hello there my beloved readers! So, sneaking my dad's laptop inside the bathroom almost caught me red-handed. So here I am, in the laundry room, inhaling the smell of... I don't know. Anyways, thank you guys for the support. And see ya in the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Julianne and Juliet glanced at each other, then nodding before whispering to each other.

"We need JELSA to happen!" Juliet whisper-hissed. "DO SOMETHING!"

Julianne stood up which startled everybody. "Okay, everyone! We're just going to have a couple of arrangements here!"

Julianne mixed the ROTG cast with the Frozen cast, so now they were jumbled up. Juliet took Jack and Elsa by their arms. "Now, because you guys are both winter elementals, you guys have to sit together." Julianne said. Juliet let them sit on identical blue chairs. Elsa and Jack twiddled their thumbs awkwardly.

"Um, why do you have to do this?" Elsa asked

"Oh… reasons." Julianne said, trying hard to not fan-girl all over. Juliet can't help but slightly squeal.

"Okay, on to the movie!"

**Kristoff, Anna and Sven walk on the narrow rim of the mountain. They step across the thick tress, Anna catches sight of something far down below. It was their kingdom in the middle of a horrible winter.**

"**Arendelle…." Anna whispered**

Elsa winced. She didn't know the trouble that she caused to her kingdom. She felt guilty.

"**It's completely frozen…" Kristoff adds **

"…**But it'll be fine. Elsa will thaw it." Says Anna, a little uncertain**

"**Will she?" Kristoff asks**

"…**Yeah. Now come on. This way to the North Mountain?" she points a hand straight ahead**

"**More like…this way." Kristoff adjusts her hand and it points to the mighty mountain.**

**Cut to Anna, Sven and Kristoff walk underneath frozen willows. Frozen dew hung on vines like Christmas lights. Sven tinkers with them with his antlers, some stick to them. They sound like chimes.**

Everybody smiled. Winter can be beautiful.

"**I never knew winter could be so… beautiful." Anna gushes**

**Suddenly, a voice comes out from nowhere. "Yeah… It is really beautiful, isn't it? But it's so white. You know, how about a little color? Must we bleach the joy out of it all? I'm thinking maybe some crimson, chartreuse…"**

"Who was that?" North wonders out loud. ROTG shrugs. Olaf was getting pretty excited.

**While the voice keeps on rambling, Anna and Kristoff look around for the source. They look at Sven, could he be actually talking? Sven looks back at them, confused too. However, a nose-less snowman walks up behind them. Meet, Olaf.**

"Hey! That's me!" Olaf giggles

"**How about yellow?-no, not yellow. Yellow and snow? Brrrr… no go." Olaf rambles**

**He stops in between Kristoff and Anna. They look down at him, Anna slightly gasps, then she turns to her.**

"**Am I right?"**

**Anna SCREAMS! Her reflexes get to her. She kicks Olaf's head, sending it off his body and flying towards Kristoff's arms.**

"**Hi!" Olaf says cheerily**

"**You're creepy." Kristoff says**

Everybody laughs.

**Kristoff tosses the head back to Anna and they have a round of hot potato.**

"**I don't want it!" Anna whines**

"**Backatchya!" Kristoff says**

"**Please don't drop me." Olaf says**

"**Don't!"**

"**Come on it's just a head." **

"**No!" **

Everybody laughs more now.

**Olaf's headless body runs to Anna, arms waving.**

"**All right, we got off to a bad start." Olaf explains**

"**Ew, ew, the body!" Anna says as she throws Olaf's head back on his body… upside down. Olaf smiles happily, then looks around, confused.**

"**Wait, what am I looking at right now? Why are you hanging off the earth like a bat?" Olaf says**

Elsa giggles, Anna joins in.

**Anna rushes over, sympathetically. "…Okay. Wait one second." She kneels in front of Olaf, and adjusts her head.**

"**Ooh, thank you!" Olaf says**

"**You're welcome," **

"**Now I'm perfect!" Olaf says**

**Anna looks at his face then gets an idea.**

"**Well, almost…" she digs in Kristoff's satchel, holds up a carrot just as Olaf turns to her. The carrot accidentally digs all the way through his head!**

Everyone gasps. Tooth shrieked. Poor Olaf!

"**Woo… head rush!" Olaf says**

"**Oh! Too hard! I'm sorry! I-I, I was just… Are you okay?" Anna says, worried**

**Olaf sees the tiny carrot sticking out between his eyes. He smiles.**

"**Are you kidding me…? I… am wonderful! I've always wanted a nose." Olaf goes cross-eyed o look at his tiny nose. "So cute. It's like a baby unicorn." **

Everybody sighs in relief. The snowman doesn't seem to feel pain at all.

**Anna reaches behind Olaf. She grabs hold of the rest of the carrot sticking out and pushes forward.**

"**What?! Hey! Whoa!" Olaf says, he glances at his big nose. "Oh, I love it even more! Hah… All right, let's start this thing over. Hi everyone! I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs!" **

**Olaf opens his arms wide, like engaging a hug to Anna. An old memory opens in her mind. She could barely place a finger on it, but she does.**

"**Olaf…?" she asks. "That's right. Olaf!"**

"…**.And you are…?" Olaf asked**

"**Oh, I'm Anna." Anna said, politely**

"**And who's the funky-looking donkey over there?" Olaf slightly whispered**

"**That's Sven." **

"**Uh-huh. And who's the reindeer?"**

Everybody but Kristoff burst out laughing. "I like him! Jack says, then fist bumping Olaf. Kristoff just sat there, scowling at his lap.

"…**Sven." Anna says**

**Olaf looks at Kristoff to Sven, slightly confused.**

"**Oh. They're-oh, okay. Makes things easier for me,"**

**Sven tries to bite Olaf's nose. "Ha. Aw, look at him trying to kiss my nose. I like you too." Olaf says**

"**Olaf, did Elsa build you?" Anna questions**

"**Yeah. Why?"**

Elsa raises her brow. Wait, how did Olaf know that she built him?

**Kristoff curiously pulls out his twig arm and studies it. It seems to be moving in sync with his other arm.**

"**Do you know where she is?" Anna asks**

"**Fascinating…" Kristoff mutters**

"**Yeah. Why?" Olaf says to Anna**

"**Do you think you could show us the way?"**

"**Yeah. Why?" **

**Kristoff bends the twig arm. "How does this work?"**

**Olaf's dismembered arm slaps Kristoff across the face. "Stop it, Sven. Trying to focus here."**

People burst into giggles. The fact that Olaf called him Sven made it funnier.

"**I'll tell you why, we need Elsa to bring back summer." Kristoff explains**

**A/N Hello there my beloved readers! I finally updated! Hoo! Olaf's song 'In Summer is going to continue in the next chapter! Any hoofers, got fricking 100 reviews on this thing! Holy guacamole I didn't expect this to happen! Thank you all! Anyways, see you guys in the next chapter!**


End file.
